


Support

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [35]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, B'Elanna is Afro Latina, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Getting Together, Seven of Nine has prostheses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: "B'Elanna? Would you like to share today?" the circle host Kathryn asked."Pass."





	Support

“B'Elanna? Would you like to share today?” the circle host Kathryn asked.

She kept her arms folded, her body closed off. “Pass.” She had been mandated by the court to attend these support group meetings. But she couldn't be forced to actually share anything about her life. 

Kathryn nodded calmly and moved to the next person in the circle. 

Most of the people would talk, about something menial at least. Their day. How their boss treated them. How they fought with their partners again.

But B'Elanna stayed silent.

And so did Seven.

Her real name was … Anna … something. Anastasia, something like that. But she had said on her first day to just call her Seven, so everyone did. 

It was a weird nickname. But they were all weird here. Kathryn said calling themselves crazy probably wouldn't help, but B'Elanna thought she could probably get away with weird.

And at least Seven was original. It pissed her off, sometimes, how she looked like a fucking cliché from some old white man's fearmongering – the Afro Latina from a bad neighborhood, with anger issues and no self control. But she could control herself.

She _could_. 

She missed Chakotay. Most every day, she missed Chakotay. But he was gone now, and Kathryn said she would heal and grow and learn to not be bogged down by it, trapped in this sorrow and rage.

But for now, it still just fucking _sucked_.

*

The B'Elanna woman was studying her again. She did that.

So did most people, to be fair, but most focused on her glass eye or her metal hand that she had not bothered to cover up or decorate. And some did not bother trying to hide the staring. Seven had not decided if she preferred that or not.

B'Elanna openly stared, but she did not openly judge. This was clear to Seven. 

Which might be odd, because B'Elanna seemed the sort to judge everyone she met without hesitation or shame. The way she folded her arms, the way she tilted her forehead down and glared. 

Janeway was patient with them both, with a measure of practice. But it was clear they had both been mandated to be present, and eventually, pressures to perform would increase. And it would most certainly be a performance.

She used to dance, once. 

She could remember that.

*

It was mostly an accident, them finally speaking. Seven got shoved into B'Elanna and apologized, B'Elanna swallowed her anger for two seconds to begrudgingly accept the apology, and … 

And somehow they agreed to share a table while they drank the horrible slop the center called coffee.

And somehow they managed to enjoy it.


End file.
